


Ever After in Love.

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Ever After High, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Child Abuse, Dorms, Fables - Freeform, Multi, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles set in my and Fillyrika's Boueibu/Ever After High AU. Drabble 1: Nightmares of Sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After in Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set at the beginning of Ryuu, Akoya and Io's first year at Ever After High, meaning that Yumoto has joined yet and that the others are in their second year.

_ Roses were growing all around him, their stems all over him. Knife sharp thorns digging into him, cutting him, but there was nothing he could do about it. Things have been like this for decades . An image frozen in time. _

_ He was aware of the dark presence near. The touches... what was being done to him while he slept, forced to endure it. _

_ It was bound to like this... _

_ " Wonder how this will go when there's no child to take away the venom..." _

"No!"

Brown eyes opened w ide as prince  Ryuu  beauty, pushed himself up in his large  bed, gasping wildly.  He wasn't in that castle... He was in his dorm, what had been his home for the past three weeks .  That large room, split into two different shades of pink. 

"Ah it awakes on time for once."

Ryuu  groaned, turning on his bed to look at his roommate,  mr . Fairest of them all. "What do you want  Gero ?"

"Oh nothing."  Akoya  didn't turn away from the mirror at his beauty stand, busy with brushing his hair. "Looks like you'll be on time for first period for once." The fifteen-year-old boy smirked, putting his brush back down. "Good thing you woke up, you were making too much nois e."

"Then  why didn't you wake me?!"

Akoya  smirked widely. "Isn't sleeping your thing."

"Ugh! Seriously princess?! "

These were going to be three long years.


End file.
